


他们都喊我爸爸

by white_lemon



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 大家给Tony起了个非常奇怪的外号，他有点怕知道它的由来。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	他们都喊我爸爸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Call Me Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876641) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 



Peter正在试穿Tony为他设计的新制服（不敢相信这孩子穿着单薄的氨纶衣服跑来跑去那么多年），Tony则在做最后的检查。

“感觉怎么样？太紧了？”

Peter张开胳膊挥了挥：“完全不，超棒！”

“很好。战斗的时候有任何问题跟我说。”

“好的，所以……下次能有喷气靴吗？”

“等你到法定驾驶年龄再说。”

“啊，爸爸~，拜托……”

Tony不去理会Peter一如既往爱开玩笑的性子，走到他跟前，冲他胸口比划了一下：“按这儿，会激活内置的警用扫描。充分满足你维持治安的需求。我还没给你展示最棒的……”

***  
Jess在文件下方潦草地签上名，将它推到桌子对面。Tony拿起最上方的两页，把剩下的又还给了她。

“行，应该都准备好了。”

“谢啦，老爸！”

Tony哀嚎道：“怎么你也这样。”

Jess耸了耸肩，调皮了撇了下嘴，把复印件整齐的叠好，然后随手塞进包里。Tony做了个鬼脸。

“啊，对了，我还想问个问题，”她埋头在包里翻找着什么，声音有些模糊，随后她拿着几张皱巴巴的纸朝他扬了扬。“我前段时间在信箱里收到的。关于我的工资什么的？我不用做什么吧？”

Tony瞪大眼睛，视线在文件和她脸上兜了一圈，震惊道：“这是你的报税单？”距离截止日期已经过了好久了。

“呃……”Jess看了眼文件，“……是的，上面是这么写的。”

他难以置信地盯着她看了一会儿，最后无奈的伸出手。Jess不好意思地笑着把文件递了过去，Tony叹了口气，开始工作。

***  
“是，我是说，他们会告诉你所有关于油耗、智能手机同步和无线输入之类的，但对你们来说，最重要的是孩子和安全，对吧？”

Tony停顿了一下，等Luke点头后，继续道：“没错，所以我的意思是，他们当然有那些安全拨片，也确信很好，不过我在你想要的价格范围内看了些不同的型号，自己也做了一些测试，考虑到所有因素，我会选Honda。或者Ford如果你更喜欢国产的话。”Tony耸耸肩。“两种都可以。”

“太好了，”在听Tony喋喋不休的演讲时，Luke看上去有点不知所措，但现在只剩下了感激。他抓住Tony的手，“真的非常感谢，老爸。”他匆匆握了握手，留下目瞪口呆的Tony离开了。

***  
几天后，Tony忍不住了：“嘿，Carol？”

“嗯？”Carol的注意力全在手头的杂志上。

“你来这儿已经有段时间了，对吧？和大家一起战斗什么的？”

“嗯，”她翻了一页，“你也在。”

“你有没有……我是说，你在的时候，有没有注意到……”Tony犹豫了，不确定这事是否有必要提起。这真的算事儿吗。

“怎么了，Tony？”Carol合上杂志，认真地看向他，将注意力集中在他身上。

去他的吧。

“为什么大家要喊我老爸？”他脱口而出。

Carol就那样看着他。

“一开始是Peter，不过，那是Peter，你懂吗？然后Jess，Luke甚至Logan都开始了。快告诉我就算Logan叫我老爸，我也没什么好担心的。”他绝不会承认自己的语气带着乞求。“是‘老爹’，”他皱了皱鼻子纠正。坦白来讲，整件事非常令人不安。

Carol仍旧一言不发地注视着他。他紧张地敲着桌子，等待着——领悟，或者一个解释，或仅仅一句评论也好。

“干嘛！”当他什么也没等到时，终于怒气冲冲地吼道。

Carol突然大笑出声。Tony困惑地瞪着她，不知为何有些窘迫。

“对—对不起，”她咯咯笑着，“就……”她忍住笑声，挺直身子，“只是，你的表情……你看起来十分关心整件事。”

“我不关心！”他反驳，“如果我再听到Luke Cage叫我‘老爸’那就快了。如果这是什么玩笑，我确信自己没懂点在哪儿。”

他看出Carol在憋笑，都不知道该感谢她的努力还是让他感觉更糟了，好像自己是什么脆弱的生物。

“跟Steve聊聊，”她最终开口。

“啊，为什么？”

“Tony，”她说，“照做就好。我想你会发现他能理解你的感受。”

还没等Tony问清楚这话什么意思，她就走了，空气中还飘荡着她的笑声。

***  
Tony当然没有去找Steve，这话题跟人提一次就够让人不自在的了。他不打算在这个暗恋多年的男人面前使自己难堪。

虽然有天当他和Steve一块儿看电视时，他明白了Carol为什么给出这样的建议。好吧，是试图看电视。他们表面上是在看《犯罪现场调查:迈阿密》的最新一集，但他们经历了漫长到荒谬的一天。Steve坐在他身边的沙发上散发着令人舒适的温度，下陷的沙发使两人靠得十分近，还没等David Caruso【1】将完关于尸体的双关语（这是Steve看这个版本CSI的唯一原因），Tony就睡着了。

什么东西掉在地上的声音将他从浅眠中惊醒，他微微吸了口气，仍旧闭着眼，不愿离开舒适的位置。尽管Tony知道这很悲哀，但他总是尽可能抓住这些机会，虽然少得可怜。有人给他们腿上盖了条毯子，被他当做枕头的宽厚肩膀微微起伏，平稳的节奏表明Steve还在熟睡。

“嘘，”房间某处传来低声的责备，“家长在睡觉。”

Tony屏住呼吸听着脚步声渐行渐远。又过了一会儿，他才抬起头斜靠到沙发上，拉开与Steve的距离。他使劲儿揉着眼睛，直到眼前冒出无数金星，接着把脸埋进了手里。

显然不只他是‘爸爸’。好吧，这说得通。如果队里要选家长的话，那非Steve莫属。他是那种可以依靠，值得所有人信赖并引领他们走上正途的人，是大家的标杆。

但为什么Tony也？毕竟，别开钢铁侠不谈，他对其他人来说也就只是个提供资金的I.T男了吧？

随之而来的念头令他胸口一痛。如果他成为‘爸爸’仅仅是因为Steve是呢？如果，他细思恐极，愈发觉得这非常有可能，不是他敏感，可要是大家都知道了呢？他始终欺骗自己，认为能将对Steve感情藏在心里。当喜欢到一定程度的时候，几乎不可能不表现出来。

老天，他们估计很早就知道了。也许还认为可笑——Tony这个可悲的失败者，像个追星族一样痴痴地妄想着他们亲爱的队长。而Steve——甜蜜，善良的Steve只为了逗他开心。大概为他感到抱歉。回顾他们所有的互动，就连今晚……这是唯一合理的解释。天啊，他就是个白痴。

他垂下手，扭过头。Steve没有换姿势——他仍就穿着T恤坐在那儿，伸着两条大长腿，胳膊交叠在胸前，头靠在沙发背上。身体朝左侧倾斜，朝着刚才Tony在的位置。他已经有段时间没剪头发了，落在眼睛上的一缕发丝估计在醒着的时候添了不少麻烦。虽然好奇他为什么不修剪一下，但Tony肯定不会对此有什么抱怨。他喜欢见到这样的Steve——在超级士兵完美的身份下，那些能显示出他是个普通人的细微迹象。下巴周围的胡茬，由于睡姿而凌乱的稍长的头发，甚至嘴角的水渍。这些都是Steve放松的表现，然而却很少出现。

“振作起来，Stark，”他咕哝道，声音轻不可闻，“他妈振作起来。”

***  
在人生的这个阶段，Tony很擅长隐藏自己的情感，尤其是面对Steve的时候。这是Tony依然坚持的一件大事（或许会成为永远）。所以对他来说，把所有这些“老爸”之类的废话和那些荒谬地想法抛诸脑后并不难。如果大家继续喊他“老爸”指望他会难堪，那么要知道一个人可是会做出比迷恋Steven·美国队长·Rogers更糟的事来。而Tony大部分都干过。

他给Jarvis这周末放了假。由于要提前开复仇者会议，Steve建议他们做点早餐。大多数人不是在睡觉就是出去了，只留下Steve和Tony共度这个平静的早晨。

他们拿出平底锅，准备好食材，愉悦地低声交谈着，很容易就将所有的疑虑忘掉，轻松地回到过去在Steve身边熟悉的相处模式。

“能拿把铲子给我吗？”Steve指了指Tony身后，又拿出了一些香料。Tony递过铲子，埋头清洗水果。

“谢谢，”Steve心不在焉道，“嘿，你晚点想一起看电影吗？”

“当然，有想看的？”

Steve耸耸肩，“随便，你挑。”

“行，”Tony脑子里已经飞速在思考Steve会喜欢的类型，“我等下去看看。”

“嗯。晚点好了，我们可以先去吃点汉堡。”

Tony点点头，这是他们一贯的行程。“行，”他拿起刀，转向案板。

准备到一半时，Peter来到厨房，径直走向冰箱。他端着一份布丁回来，但没走两步就被Tony夺走了。

“Steve做了鸡蛋，”Tony指责，“要是饿了，吃这个。”他把切好的半个苹果扔给Peter后者条件反射的接住了。

“谢啦，”Peter惊讶了一瞬，接着咧开嘴。Tony继续切水果，Steve在一旁搅拌鸡蛋。

过了一会儿，他抬眼，发现Peter仍站在那儿，一会儿看看Steve一会儿看看Tony。

“干嘛？”Tony已经对Peter要说的话感到窘迫了。他痛苦地意识到这个场面是多么的家常，但如果这是他仅有能得到Steve的时候，他没什么好抱怨的。

然而，Peter只是咬了一大口苹果，慢悠悠地走到柜台对面的高脚凳上坐下。

没几分钟Logan出现了，后面跟着边打哈欠边揉眼的Jess，Logan注意到了还放在桌上的布丁，果断朝它走去。

“最好别吃，”Peter拦住了他，“妈妈和爸爸在做早餐。”

“嗷，妈呀。”Peter的话把Tony吓得都切到了手，太他妈疼了。他下意识地将拇指塞进嘴里，等尝到血腥味时迅速拔了出来。还没来得及查看伤势，Steve就出现在他身边一把抓住他的手。

“老天，Tony，你还好吗？”

他满脸担忧地看着他的伤口，温暖的大手包裹着他的手指，当他低头凑近检查时，洗发水的味道扑面而来，太过了，太过了，他得——

“没事，Steve，”Tony迅速说道，“看在上帝的份上，别那么照顾我。”

话音刚落，他就僵住了。身后传来有人咯咯地轻笑，但耳里的轰鸣让他难以分辨。他抽回手转身：“只是切了一下，我能处理，”他逃离了厨房，试图忘记Steve脸上的震惊和受伤的神情.

在他第三次试图把毛巾裹在伤口上时，一阵敲门声传来。

“Tony？”

是Steve。当然会是他了。

敲门声没有停歇。“Tony，你还好吗？”门把手嘎吱作响。“让我进去。”叩叩叩。“拜托了，Tony？我很担心你。伤口看起来挺严重的。”门外安静了下来，Tony松了口气也许他放弃了——“在没看到你拇指前我是不会离开的，所以你最好还是把门打开。”

Tony叹息一声，转动了锁。门立刻就被打开了。

“Tony，你在搞什么……”Steve的声音在见到那块血迹斑斑地毛巾渐渐小了下去。他二话不说快步走进浴室。Tony突然感到所有的力气和焦虑都从身上消失了；当Steve再次举起他的手时，他安静地靠在洗手台上。

屋里只有Steve愤怒地呼吸声，他小心翼翼地将Tony花了好久绑上的毛巾解开。

“Tony，”他开口。Tony闭上眼；他不能再看这张脸了。Steve温柔的触碰，因紧张而皱起的眉头，一切都使Tony内心充满了太多他不想去理会的东西。

他能察觉到Steve翻来覆去查看他的手，然后谨慎地举到眼前。“可能需要缝针，你在干什么，止血带？”

Tony疲惫地耸耸肩。

“Tony，”Steve重复道，“Tony，可以看着我吗”

他不是在请求，不过反正Tony很难对Steve说不。他睁开眼直直对上Steve明亮的蓝色眼眸。

Steve就这样一言不发地注视着他。Tony迫切地想背过身去，但内心深处却有种病态的好奇，觉得也许能有个了结。也许Steve会说些关于整件事有多不合适的话。

太过了。

“如果你不想去看电影，我理解，”最终Tony打破了沉默，移开目光。

“不想——为什么？”Steve吃惊道，“你不想去么？”

“我当然愿意。一直都愿意。”他打开水龙头，第五次将手上的血迹冲洗掉。流血的速度好像终于减缓了。

Steve没有回答。浴室变得无比寂静，让Tony产生他其实已经走了的错觉。他关掉水龙头，缓缓转身。Steve仍然在，他眉头紧缩，每当他对着特别复杂的计划试图找到最佳策略的时候就会露出这种表情。

“这是，”他斟酌着说道，“是关于妈妈爸爸的事情吗？”

Tony觉得自己未卜先知的能力太出色了。“关于妈妈爸爸的什么？”

“这个，”Steve含糊地指了指Tony，“你。你最近有点奇怪，我以为这或许是因为——”他没说下去，这让Tony后来十分好奇这句话到底是什么。“他们喊我老妈有一段时间了，一开始要把我逼疯。但Carol说他们也喊你老爸。这——让你困扰了吗？”

“你呢？”

“我——其实没有。某种方面来讲，挺可爱的。”他说话的方式使人觉得他在坦白些不该说的事情。他揉了揉后颈，在这狭小的空间里，他的脸离Tony是那么的近，足以看清每一个细小的变化。但他的表情还是难以捉摸。“如果你觉得不舒服了，我可以说——”

“不！”Tony脱口而出，“老天，别，”他放软了语气，“它没有——我想我不介意。你真的觉得这可爱？”Tony带着一丝讶异。

“唔，”Steve脸颊微微泛红，“一开始有些生气。但他们没有错。我猜我可以有点像鸡妈妈。而你——你总是帮助他们……”他露出一个笑容，眼神温柔。“你知道，他们都很尊敬你。”

Tony嗤笑一声，“当然，谁不会尊敬酒鬼工作狂呢？”

“嘿，”Steve皱眉，“别这样说我的丈夫。”

Tony猛然意识眼下的情形是多么的荒唐。他站在浴室里，手还在滴血，谈论作为一帮超级英雄的家长这样的角色，其中之一可能比他们所有人年龄加起来都要大。而Steve也在，离他近的没有一点儿私人空间，对Tony说那些大实话怒目而视。

真的，除了放声大笑他想不出别的举动了。

他也这样做了，歪着头，笑个不停直到撞到身后的药柜。眼里终于不再有Steve，取而代之的是头顶的天花板，但他发觉了Steve的靠近，也非常确定的感觉到Steve握住自己完好那只手，一手轻轻抚上自己的脸颊。

Tony的笑声消失了，他低下头，Steve又在用那种紧张的视线注视着他。耳边传来奇怪的嗡嗡声，他应该检查一下这儿的灯。Steve的目光在他脸上搜寻着。Tony完全不知道他在找什么，只好也看着他，心脏跳得飞快，呼吸变得越来越急促——

好吧。

回吻，他的大脑叫嚣着，Tony照做了，真的发生了，Steve的唇贴着他的，哦，还有他的舌头，这也太棒了。Tony微微张开嘴，Steve的手滑到了他的颈后将他拉得更近，稍稍改变了一下角度，天哪，Steve怎么会如此擅长接吻，嘛，当然了，他擅长一切事物。妈呀，想象一下在床上，草，Tony早就过了在裤子里射卝出卝来的年纪，但Steve的另一只手放开了他，一路向下握住了他的分身，他要晕过去了。

空气，他的大脑催促，空气！在他选择彻底无视时，大脑咆哮起来，终于，Tony向后退开，脸颊通红，喘的上气不接下气。

Steve——脸不红心不跳，老天，Tony和他在一起一定会有很多乐子。但首先：

“这算什么？”

Steve脸上的傻笑瞬间褪去。“你不喜欢？”

“呃，不是，”Tony果断道，“不，不，这很棒。但……”他挠了挠耳朵，感觉十分不自在。“这算什么？”

Steve皱起眉退后一步，松开了手。身上的温暖迅速消退。“我没懂。”

“听着，Steve，”Tony道，“事实上……”Tony打量着Steve的神情。操，他暗忖，深吸了口气。

“事实上，我爱你。”一旦开了头，剩下的全都一股脑儿倒了出来，“我爱上你很久了。不是什么‘一起去吃汉堡，打篮球，哥俩好’的那种。更像是‘一起吃汉堡，打篮球，然后上床’那种。”他咳了两声，Steve现在的表情可不是他预料中的。

Tony咽了口唾沫，继续：“我爱你，Steve。我爱你早晨为自己和其他人做奶昔的时候会给我煮两杯咖啡，因为你知道没有它们我无法正常工作。我爱你在下午揉着头面对堆积如山的文书工作哀嚎，但当我处理我的那些事，你会在一边撞我的膝盖。我爱你在晚上来实验室约我出去吃东西，因为你知道我已经有段时没吃饭，而如果你不来或许会更久。我爱你，Steve，我爱你在深夜，放下警惕敞开心扉，和我一起欣赏纽约那些可怜的明星，无话不谈。”

Steve目瞪口呆地看着他。

“所以，呃，”Tony杰结结巴巴道，“如果这只是可怜我，试图让我好受些的方法，我大概也接受，毕竟我已经走得太远，但……”他想要扯出一抹笑容，然而嘴角一定没有摆出正确的角度。“我爱你。就这样。”

Steve一眨不眨地凝视着他。Tony努力安抚自己，绞尽脑汁想再说点什么，不过他似乎在刚刚的长篇大论中耗尽了所有的脑细胞。而Steve还是不说话。

就当Tony绷紧肌肉准备逃跑的时候，Steve攥住了他的衣服，狠狠吻住了他，这次不带任何试探，Steve紧紧抓着他，与他唇齿相依。

这个吻就像开始时那样突然的结束了。

Steve喘着气，抵住Tony的额头，喃喃道：“我也爱你啊，你个蠢货，”呼吸喷洒在Tony的唇上。他咧嘴一笑，胸膛剧烈起伏着。“我也爱你。”

***后续  
一周后，两人窝在沙发上，Tony的腿搁在Steve的大腿上，而Steve的手轻轻放在Tony的头发上。电视虽然开着，但他们眼中只有彼此。

“啊，我的眼睛！”

Tony不情愿的从Steve唇边退开，Peter用手死死捂住眼身后还跟着一帮闲杂人等。不出所料，他径直走向扶手椅一头栽在上面。其余人笑着四散开来在平常的位置坐下。

“留到卧室再继续吧，”Luke说，“没人想看见他们的家长做这种事。”

“我们还什么都没做，”Steve反驳，听上去还怪失望的。

“你知道，”Tony咕哝，“要是你没有打扰我们，我想告诉你我为Dani也设计了一些汽车座椅，取决于你开什么车。”

“我相信我还是会得到的，”Luke耸耸肩，“不用看到你们俩旁若无人的恩爱对视，值了。”

“是啊，现在他们真的是到处亲热，”Jess抱怨。

“你认为那是亲热？”Steve道，“这才是，”没等Tony反应过来，Steve的舌头已经探进了他嘴里。他放任Steve的扫荡，尽量不笑场，以免破坏表演。Steve搂着他的腰，将他压倒在沙发上时，他还是吃了一惊。

“他们走了，”Steve跨坐在他身上，俯身再次吻上他，温热的嘴唇扫过他的下巴，Tony偏过头，一是为了方便他的动作，二是为了确定他有没有撒谎果然，房间里空无一人。

“你觉得他们会回来吗？”Tony问道，锁骨处的舔弄让他有些气喘。

“如果回来的话，”Steve抬起头，露出狡黠地微笑，“那就有的好看了。”

Tony哼了声，将头重重倒回坐垫上，对着天花板笑起来，突然感到一股强烈的感激之情，感谢那些让他走到今天的一切。

当Steve细碎的吻继续向下，嗯……

谁不会为此心存感激呢？

FIN

【1】 犯罪现场调查:迈阿密中的演员。


End file.
